


i see you through and you're so blind

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lancelot is actually alive, and nothing hurts, post 4x08
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Т3-54 Ланселот/Мерлин. "Он не видит врагов"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see you through and you're so blind

Мерлин мечется по комнате, кончики его пальцев едва ли не искрят магией, глаза горят – пока что лишь яростью, а не колдовством, но Ланселот всерьёз опасается, что лачуга сейчас начнёт пылать далеко не метафоричным пламенем.  
\- Болван! Ограниченный, тупоголовый, доверчивый болван! Разве королям по статусу не положено подозревать всех вокруг себя? – Мерлин, кажется, только распаляется еще больше, и Ланселот решает, что пора принять меры. Рыцарь хватает его за плечи и силой усаживает на скамью.  
\- Мерлин, успокойся, злость тебе не поможет, - мягко произносит Ланселот.  
\- Зато мне помогут парочка гнусных заклинаний, - мстительно цедит маг, - как думаешь, что пойдёт облику Агравейна больше: крыса или жаба?  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого, если хочешь, чтобы Артур был на твоей стороне. Но, между нами, крыса была бы идеальным вариантом, - усмехается Ланселот, касаясь руки Мерлина. – Артур просто не видит врагов. Настоящих врагов.  
\- Порой кажется, что он не видит настоящих друзей, - горько возражает Мерлин. – Каждый раз, когда я только открываю рот насчет Агравейна, он смотрит на меня этим своим взглядом «я-сейчас-выгоню-тебя-из-королевства-если-ты-не-заткнёшься», - плечи Мерлина поникают, вся злость испаряется на раз. Он всегда был отходчивым.  
\- Тебе пора возращаться, - замечает Ланселот.  
\- Не хочу, - отмахивается Мерлин.  
\- Тебе действительно пора, ты ведь не хочешь неприятностей?  
\- Будто они возникают в зависимости от моего желания, - ворчит Мерлин, но все равно встает и направляется к двери. – Я вернусь, - говорит он, прежде чем отворить дверь.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбается Ланселот, - я знаю.


End file.
